totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
12. Stary, dobry klif
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku : Nie było mnie i zadanie poprowadził Chef. Nareszcie mógł się nad nimi poznęcać ! Wymyslił trzy zadania, które i tak moim zdaniem były słabe. Podczas ostatniego zadania Heather okłamała Geoffa i Codyego przez co oni prawie jednocześnie zrezygnowali. Prawie, bo Geoff wycofał się pół sekundy wcześniej, przez co odpadł jako najgorszy. Pewnie jedna uczestniczka juz za nim tęskni. Kto wygra ? Kto przegra ? A kto okaże się tajemniczym gościem ? Tego ostatniego chyba nie powienienem mówić... Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Goryli Bridgette: Dlaczego on musiał odpaść ? Dlaczego ?! Gwen: Musisz sobie jakoś poradzić. Bridgette: Jak ? Cody: Najważniejsze, nie zrezygnuj. Bridgette: Łatwo wam mówić ! Gwen: Zostawmy ją. Cody: Masz rację. Wychodzą z domku Lindsay: ''Może chcesz moją szminkę ? Dom Pstrągów '''Heather': Dzięki mnie wygraliśmy to zadanie ! Courtney: Jak to dzięki tobie ? To Duncan wytrzymał najdłużej ! Heather: Mniejsza z tym. Mam pewien plan. Courtney: Jaki ? Heather: Za niedługo dojdzie do rozłączenia, więc musimy założyć sojusz razem z Duncanem ! Courtney: Tak... We trójkę na pewno damy sobie radę. Heather: Możemy jeszcze namówić Tylera i Owena, ty poniekąd przyjaźnisz się z Bridgette ! Courtney: Może i tak, ale tu trochę też chodzi o ciebie ! Heather: Jak to ? Courtney: Tak samo jak Gwen zabrałaś mi faceta, a poza tym niektórzy nie będą chcieli być z tobą w jednym sojuszu ! Heather: Ile razy mam to powtarzać ! Alejandro tylko ciebie wykorzystywał, żeby mieć swoją sojuszniczkę. Zrobił to samo z LeShawną i Bridgette ! Courtney: Akurat ! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Kiedy mówię prawdę o Alejandro to do niej nic nie dociera ! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie wiem czy z Heather będzie dobra sojuszniczka. W końcu, ukradła mi Alejandro. '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wcale nie ukradłam jej chłopaka ! Pod klifem, Zadanie Pierwsze '''Chris: Już jestem ! Tęskniliście ? Duncan: Raczej nie bardzo. Courtney: Jakie jest zadanie ? Chris: Wiedziałem, że ktoś o to mnie zapyta. No więc, pierwsze zadanie polega na wspięciu się na samą górę ! LeShawna: I tyle ? Łatwizna. Gwen: Pierwsze zadanie ? A jakie bedzie drugie ? Chris: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie ! Biegnijcie już ! Wszyscy pobiegli, a za Chrisem stoi pewna osoba Chris: Wiesz co robić ? ???: 'Oczywiście. ''Tajemnicza osoba zniknęła, a uczestnicy starali się jak najszybciej wejść na szczyt '''Courtney: Owen ! Rusz się ! Owen: Kręci mi się w głowie. Owen zaczyna staczać się na sam dół Courtney: Pomóżcie mi go wciągnąć na górę Heather: Chyba śnisz. Courtney: Chcesz przegrać ? Duncan: Chodźmy. Cała drużyna Pstrągów zeszła na dół. Drużyna Goryli spotkała niespodziewanego gościa Gwen: Kim ty jesteś ? ???: '''Nie mogę powiedzieć. Chodźcie, znam krótszą drogę. '''Gwen: I my mamy ot tak pójść za tobą ? ???: '''Dokładnie. '''Lindsay: Ja ciebie poznaję. ???: '''Nie znasz mnie. '''Bridgette: No to pokaż tą drogę. ???: 'Idźcie za mną. ''Tajmnicza osoba wskauje drużynie drogę i w końcu znajduja się na mecie '''???: '''Tylko nie mówcie, że ja was tu przyprowadziłam '''Cody: Okej. Chris: Już jesteście ? W nagrodę za pierwsze miejsce otrzymujecie 10 punktów do następnego wyzwania Kilka minut później przyszli Niedźwiedzie Chris: Za drugie i trzecie miejsce nie ma nagrody ! Więc nic nie dostajecie. Teraz czekamy na ostatnią drużynę. Po długim czasie przybywaja Pstrągi ciągnąc za sobą Owena Courtney: Ciągnąć ! Ciągnąć ! Tyler: Nie daję rady ! Heather: Ja też. Duncan: Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Courtney: Nareszcie ! Równocześnie puszczają Owena i padają na ziemię Chris: Najgorsza drużyna nareszcie przybyła ! Duncan: Nie wiesz jak to jest ciągnąć Owena pod górę. Heather: I jeszcze do tego Tyler kilka razy go puścił przez co musieliśmy zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Tyler: Przestańcie się mnie czepiać ! Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku ! Courtney: Nikt nie jest przyzwyczajony... Chris: Przestańcie ! To mój program, a nie wasz ! Duncan: Spokojnie, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Chris: Przejdźmy do następnego zadania... Szczyt, Drugie Zadanie Chris: Pamiętacie pierwsze zadanie pierwszego sezonu ? Gwen: Niestety tak. Chris: Skok z tego oto kilfu ! Musicie skoczyć i zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów ! Trochę zmieniliśmy cel lądowania. Spójrzcie ! Wszyscy patrzą w dół a tam jest kilka pól Chris: Jest tam dokładnie 5 pól. Jeśli traficie do najmniejszego uzyskacie 10 punktów, a potem 8,6,4 i 2. Oczywiście jest jeszcze strefa gdzie można uzyskać zero punktów. Każda drużyn ma trzy skoki. Wybierzcie trzy osoby, które będą skakać. W drużynie Niedźwiedzi wszyscy muszą skoczyć. Trent: O nie ! Izzy: Nie przejmuj się, dasz sobie radę ! Izzy popycha Trenta, a on spada z klifu Trent: Nieeeee !!! Izzy: Ups... Chris: Słabo, 2 punkty. Kto następny ? Bridgette: Ja skoczę, dla Geoffa. Bridgette idzie pewnie w stronę wody, ale patrzy w dół i nagle paraliżuje ją strach Gwen: Ja skoczę za ciebie. Bridgette: O...o...okej. Lindsay: Chodź ze mną, Bridgette ! Lindsay idzie do Bridgette Gwen: Lindsay, nie ! Lindsay: Co ? Lindsay spada z klifu Chris: 4 punkty, lepiej niż Trent. Teraz ktoś z drużyny Pstrągów ! Courtney: Za pierwszym razem nie skoczyłam, ale teraz dam radę. Courtney wskakuje do wody Chris: Było blisko, 8 punktów ! W ten sposób Pstrągi wychodzą na prowadzenie. Następna runda ! Izzy skacze do wody Izzy: Na bombe ! Zaczyna się kręcić i z wielkim hukiem wpada do wody Chris: 8 punktów ! Gratulacje ! Gwen następna ! Gwen: Czemu ja ? Chris: Ty, albo Cody. To logiczne. Gwen: Prawda. No to idę. Gwen wpada do wody z krzykiem Chris: 2 punkty, niestety. Już chyba przegraliście. Gwen: O nie ! A przecież mamy jeszcze premię ! Chris: Nie przeszkadzaj mi ! Pstrągi, wasza kolej ! Duncan: Czas na mnie ! Duncan trafia prosto w najmniejsze pole Chris: Brawo ! 10 punktów. Macie łącznie 18 punktów, co daje wam 1 miejsce. Goryle, wasze punkty plus premia daje wam 16 punktów i 2 miejsce, a na końcu Niedźwiedzie mające 10 punktów. Gwen i Cody oddalaja się od reszty Gwen: Gdzie jest ta tajemnicza osoba ? Cody: Nie mam pojęcia. Tak nagle znikła ? Gwen: Nie sądzę. Tylko dlaczego nam pomagała ? Cody: Może Chris ja wynajął. Gwen: Prędzej do przeszkadzania by nam kogoś wynajął. Cody: No tak. Chris: Zaczynamy ostatnią rundę !!! W oddali pokazała się tajemnicza postać Chris: '''LeShawna teraz twoja runda. '''LeShawna: O tak ! LeShawna jest gotowa ! Gdy LeShawna skacze tajemnicza osoba wskakuje na nią przez co LeShawna zdobyła... Chris: 6 punktów ! Niestety przegraliście wyzwanie. Cody, teraz ty ! Cody: Zaraz, tylko się przygotuję. Chris: No to osoba z drużyny Pstrągów. Heather: Ja to zrobię. Chris: Więc pośpiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia ! Heather ustawiła się na polu startowym i już chciała wskoczyć, ale... ???: '''Pssst ! '''Heather: Co ? Heather wpadła do wody Chris: 8 punktów ! Już prawie wygraliście ! Cody, gdzie jest Cody ? Cody: Tu je... ???: 'Tu jestem ! ''Tajemnicza osoba skacze do wody za Codyego '''Chris: Gratulacje ! 10 punktów. Wygrywa drużyna... jest remis ! Pstrągi i Goryle mają po 26 punktów ! Chef przychodzi i mówi coś na ucho Chrisowi Chris: Mam tutaj oszustwo ! ???: '''Nie tak szybko ! '''Chris: Co takiego ? Wynająłem ciebie, żebyś im przeszkadzała, a nie pomagała ! Gwen: Kim ty jesteś ? Tajemnicza osoba sciąga ubranie i okazuje się, że to jest... Wszyscy: Sierra ? Sierra: Tak i ja chcę dołączyć do Codyego Chris: Ale za to, że im pomagałaś to dołączasz do drużyny Pstrągów ! Sierra: O nie... Chris: Teraz dobra wiadomość : dlatego, że była walka o nagrodę, to dziś nie ma eliminacji ! Niedźwiedzie: Tak ! Chris: I w ten sposób kończy się następny odcinek. Zostało 13 uczestników. Kto odpadnie kolejny ? W jaki sposób będę sie znęcać nad pozostałymi ? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki